Slumber Party Fun
by James Stryker
Summary: A little game of truth or dare turns steamy for Cyd, Shelby and Daisy during their slumber party.


**Slumber Party Fun**

 **Hello my fellow readers, it is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another story guess what…THIS IS THE 100** **TH** **STORY! Man, it's been three years since I've written my first story for this site and it was my first Folive story for** _ **A.N.T. Farm**_ **. Okay, so I've been reading the reviews on my Modern Family story Innocent Little Alex and a lot of you have been voting for that one story for the 100** **th** **story. The votes are in, and the story that I've picked to be the 100** **th** **story is the Cyd/Shelby/Princess Daisy threesome story** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **called** _ **Slumber Party Fun**_ **. In this story, Cyd, Shelby and Daisy have a slumber party at Shelby's house. The three of them play a little game of Truth or Dare and things get a little steamy. Before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and it contains some steamy lesbian action between Cyd Ripley, Shelby Marcus and Princess Daisy Grundenwald. If you do not like reading stories involving lesbian sex, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more freedom to you. P.S. I do not own** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **. So here it is, the 100** **th** **story,** _ **Slumber Party Fun**_ **. Sit back, relax and enjoy some of this epic steaminess.**

It was another lovely Friday night in Portland, Oregon and tonight was going to be a fun night at the Marcus residence. Cyd, Shelby and Daisy have planned this night for days and this is Daisy first slumber party so Shelby wants to make things perfect for her. Since Shelby's parents are out of town and Bret and Chet are at Barry's, it's just girl's night out for the three of them. Cyd, Shelby and Daisy were in the living room watching movies and eating pizza and popcorn and ice cream. Cyd and Shelby were sitting on the couch, Cyd was wearing a grey t-shirt and red and black pajama pants and Shelby was wearing her pink blush hearts-printed pajamas. Daisy, who was in her red satin nightgown, was lying on the floor reading M-rated fanfiction stories on Shelby's laptop while Cyd and Shelby were getting a good laugh from the movie _Sausage Party_.

"I cannot believe that your father watched that movie," Cyd laughed while eating popcorn.

"Dad said that we're not allowed to watch this movie. Remember the last time we watched the movie _Scarface_ with Bret and Chet and mom and dad walked in on the chainsaw scene? That gave Bret and Chet nightmares for life." Shelby said.

"Well, your parents are out of town and Barry's watching Bret and Chet, so no worries." Cyd said. "Hey Daisy, how are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Although, the stories on your electric book are weird and silly." Daisy said.

"What are you reading?" Shelby asked the beautiful princess.

"I'm reading this story called _Rucas: Tales of Love_ by this writer named James Stryker." Daisy said.

"Oh, he writes the hottest M-rated stories ever. I don't know how he does it. I wonder what inspires him to write this. I remember one time catching Shelby masturbating to one of his stories." Cyd said as Shelby's eyes widened in shock.

"I did not! And how come you were spying on me? I was not doing that." Shelby said as Cyd raised her eyebrow at her.

"Oh, really? Shelbs, you were practically moaning out Lucas' name and you imagined yourself as Riley. Okay, now that you think about it, I bet you found that boy in New York attractive as well, that cowboy named Lucas." Cyd said.

"Cyd, please." Shelby said.

"I remember one time while Shelby was dating this guy named Drake, she ended up fantasizing about him in the shower with…." Cyd said until Shelby picked up a pillow and threw it at her face. "Hey!"

"Quit spying on me." Shelby said, pointing at Cyd. Cyd rolled her eyes as she picked up the remote to the Blu-Ray player to turn off the movie. "All right, since we've painted each other's nails and watched a couple of movies, how about we play a little game?"

"Ooh, I love games. Back in North Upswitch, we played a little game involving shooting arrows at chickens." Daisy said.

"Ooookay. Weird game back in your time. But this is the 21st century and times are changed. We don't shoot at chickens with arrows. Have something better for us to play. The game we're going to play will be truth or dare." Cyd said.

"Uh, Cyd. Are you sure you want Daisy to learn about truth or dare?" Shelby asked as she got up and walked over to where Daisy was sitting.

"How do you play the game? I want to learn." Daisy smiled at the brunette teen.

"Oh, great." Shelby sighed in disgust.

"Well, the rules are simple. Either me or Shelby start by asking one another to choose "truth or dare". If Shelby chooses "truth", then I ask her question. Usually an embarrassing one, which Shelby must answer truthfully. If Shelby chooses "dare" instead of "truth", then I dare Shelby to do something, often embarrassing or dangerous." Cyd said.

"I doubt that something dangerous would happen while playing the game." Shelby said.

"Shelbs, you do remember the last time that we played truth or dare together, I dared you to throw knives at me." Cyd said.

"You threw knives at your best friend? Are you going to throw knives at me?" Daisy asked.

"No, we're not going to throw knives at you. Shelby, let me finish the rules. I would dare Shelby to do something, if she doesn't like the dare, she can request a new one to be asked and a dare can't undo a previous dare." Cyd said.

"After I finish the dare, I ask either you or Cydney "truth or dare", and the game continues. On occasions, someone would might choose "double dare", which means that you and me and Cyd who dares us can have an action suggested for us to perform." Shelby said.

"So, are you up to it?" Cyd asked, moving over to where Shelby and Daisy were sitting.

"I want to play. It's one game that Barry and Naldo haven't taught me how to play the game." Daisy said.

"Great!" Cyd said as she kneeled down on the floor. "Alright, Shelby and I are gonna go first."

"Okay." Daisy said.

"Shelby, truth or dare?" Cyd asked.

"Hmm, truth." Shelby said after taking another sip of lemonade and sits her cup down on the coffee table.

"How many kids would you like to have?" Cyd asked.

"Hmm, maybe two kids." Shelby said.

"Alright, your turn." Cyd said.

"Okay. Truth or dare?" Shelby asked her best friend.

"Truth." Cyd answered.

"Who is the last person who made you laugh out loud?" Shelby asked.

"Naldo." Cyd replied, then turned to Daisy and looked at her. "Daisy, it's your turn now. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Daisy replied.

"Is there someone that you have a crush on right now?" Cyd asked.

"The boy that I have a crush on is your genius friend Barry." Daisy said as Shelby almost choked on her lemonade and Cyd's jaw dropped in shock.

"Barry? You have a crush on Barry? Barry Eisenberg?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah. I think he's adorable." Daisy said.

"Girls think he's adorable." Cyd rolled her eyes.

"My turn to ask you "truth or dare". Cyd, truth or dare?" Daisy asked.

"Dare." Cyd replied.

"Let me think of a good dare real quick. I dare you to oink like a pig." Daisy said with a grin on her face.

"Really? Is that the best dare that you could come up with? Come on, princess. You gotta go big with the greatest dare ever. Why don't you dare me to shoot an apple off of Shelby's head with a crossbow?" Cyd asked.

"Cyd!" Shelby pouted.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, yet." Cyd said as Shelby scooted away from her. "Daisy, if you want me to oink like a pig, then I'll do it."

Cyd cleared her throat and started to oink like a pig as Shelby and Daisy started laughing.

"There." Cyd said, turning to Shelby. "Shelby. Sweet little Shelbs. Truth or dare?"

"I pick dare." Shelby said.

"Hmm, let's see. Aha! I got one. I dare you…. To show us your boobs.," Cyd said with a smile on her face.

"What?! I can't do that." Shelby said.

"Oh, come on Shelbs. I want to see that amazing rack on you." Cyd said.

"Amazing rack?" Daisy asked.

"Not in front of Daisy. I want a new dare." Shelby said.

"Oh, don't be a baby, Shelbs. Just do it, just once. For me." Cyd said giving Shelby her adorable puppy dog pout.

"Fine, I'll do it." Shelby sighed as Cyd and Daisy watched as the blonde teen unbuttoned her pajama top, removing the buttons one by one. After unbuttoning her top, Shelby turned around and took a deep breath before turning around to face the two brunettes. Shelby opened her pajama top to reveal her bare B-cup breasts and luckily she wasn't wearing a bra. Cyd cheered and applauded while Daisy just stared at her, amazed at her beautiful body. Cyd turned to Daisy and looked at her while she kept her gaze at Daisy.

"Uh, Daisy? Hey, Princess." Cyd called as Daisy snapped back into reality.

"Huh?" Daisy asked.

"Snap out of it. It's no need for you to drool over Shelby's tits." Cyd chuckled as Shelby buttons up her pajama top.

"Truth or dare, Daisy?" Shelby asked.

"Hmm, dare." Daisy said.

"I dare you to give Cyd a foot massage." Shelby said.

"Okay, I'll do that." Daisy said as Cyd slipped her foot out of her right blue fuzzy slipper and lifted her toes to her knees. Daisy began to gently touch the back of her heel and guided her foot as Shelby watched her massage her best friend's alabaster white feet with black nail polish on her toes. The beautiful princess slid her thumbs across the top of Cyd's foot while Cyd closed her eyes and released a soft moan from the sensation of Daisy massaging her foot. After massaging Cyd's foot for a minute, it was now Cyd's turn.

"Shelbs, truth or dare?" Cyd asked.

"Truth." Shelby answered.

"Have you ever thought about kissing another girl?" Cyd asked.

"Cyd!" Shelby exclaimed,

"Come on, just answer it." Cyd said. "Oh, if you answer "yes", then who?"

"Ugh, fine. I can't believe that I'm going to reveal this in front of you two. Yes. Yes, I have thought about kissing another girl." Shelby said.

"Who?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Well, Cyd." Shelby said as Cyd blushed a bit at the thought of her own best friend kissing her.

"Really?" Cyd asked.

"Yeah. I've thought about kissing you, Cyd." Shelby said.

"Awww, Shelbs." Cyd said as she smiled at Shelby.

"Your turn, Daisy. Truth or dare?" Shelby asked the beautiful princess.

"I pick dare." Daisy replied.

"I dare you to strip out of your nightgown." Shelby said with a smile on her face.

"Shelbs, are you seriously going to give her that dare? She's too innocent and it's not like she's going to do that. I would rather let you give me that dare. Or I would dare you to do that." Cyd said.

"All done." Daisy said as Cyd and Shelby turned to her. Their eyes widened in surprise from the sight of the princess in only her white silk bra and matching panties. They could not believe that she extremely beautiful.

"Oh, my…" Shelby said.

"Wow." Cyd said.

"What?" Daisy asked as Cyd and Shelby kept looking at her.

"What? Oh, nothing. It's just that you look beautiful." Shelby said, snapping back to reality.

"Oh, well, thank you." Daisy blushed.

"My turn." Cyd said. "Shelby, truth or dare."

"Dare." Shelby replied as Cyd comes up with the perfect dare for her.

"I dare you to go down on Daisy for five minutes." Cyd said.

"You want me to do what to who?" Shelby asked.

"I want you to go down on Daisy for five minutes. But here's the twist, I want you to do it right in front of me." Cyd said.

"Cyd, I can't do that." Shelby said.

"Oh, you're doing that." Cyd said.

"Uh, what do you mean by "going down"? Is the whole house going down? Am I going down?" Daisy asked.

"What I meant by "going down" is that Shelby is going to eat you out." Cyd said.

"She's going to eat me?!" Daisy whined.

"No. What Cyd meant was that she wants me to perform oral sex on you. She wants me to lick you down there on your vagina." Shelby explained to Daisy.

"Oh. Well, what's it like?" Daisy asked.

"Aren't you the curious one?" Shelby asked. "I'm going to demonstrate it on you right now."

Shelby laid Daisy down and grabbed the waistband of her silk panties, pulling them down to her panties to reveal her cute pink pussy with a bit of hair. The blonde teen spreads the beautiful princess' legs open and starts planting kisses on her inner thigh to tease her for a bit, making the brunette groan for a bit while Cyd moves over to the couch and watched them. Shelby sticks her tongue out and proceed to lick around Daisy's sweet pussy lips, then ran her tongue up and down her lit. Daisy's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at Shelby eating her out. She was shocked at first from having Shelby going down on her, then started to get into it as she began to moan loudly.

"God, that is so hot." Cyd bit her hip as she watched Shelby eating out Daisy. Getting aroused from the hot sight, Cyd starts fondling her breasts through the fabric of her shirt with one hand and slips her free hand inside her pajama pants and starts rubbing her clit.

"Mmm, Shelby. This is…Oh, god…I'm starting to enjoy this." Daisy moaned as Shelby smirked at her. Daisy looks over at Cyd and watched her masturbating to them while Cyd gives her a sexy look while she's masturbating.

Shelby used her fingers to spread Daisy's folds, then licked up her pussy and began to suck on her clit, making the beautiful princess throw her head back in pleasure. The blonde teen pushed her tongue in and out of Daisy's hole deeper as Daisy's back began to arch and her toes started to curl. Cyd stops rubbing herself and moved over to Shelby and Daisy, kneeled down besides Daisy and cupped her cheek gently, gazing deeply into her brown eyes before capturing her lips with hers and kissed her. Enjoying the feeling of Cyd's lips against hers, Daisy kissed Cyd back with more intensity, moaning into the kiss while Shelby continued to tongue-fuck her. The cute tomboy caught the beautiful princess by surprise by slipping her tongue inside her mouth, swirling it around her tongue and dominated her mouth, then reached behind Daisy's bra, unhooking it and threw it across the room to reveal her B-cup breasts. Cyd moved her free hand over towards Daisy's breasts and began to play with them.

"Such a pretty pussy, Daisy." Shelby said as she sticks two fingers inside Daisy, pumping them nice and slow while Cyd moved behind her and pulled her pajama pants down, along with her pink unicorn-printed panties. The rebellious teen gives her girly and quirky best friend's curvaceous round ass one good hard slap, making the blonde yelp into Daisy's pussy while she kept eating her out. With every thrust of her fingers and her tongue lashing at her sensitive clit, Daisy felt her first orgasm coming.

"Shelby! I'm gonna…I'm going to…" Daisy cried out as she came all over Shelby's fingers and all over her tongue. Cyd kept smacking Shelby's ass harder until it turned red while Shelby eased her fingers from out of Daisy's dripping wet cunt, bringing them up to her mouth. Daisy grabbed Shelby's hand and starts sucking on her cum-coated fingers to taste herself. "That was…amazing…"

"I'm glad that you…Ow, Cyd!" Shelby yelped after Cyd gives her one more hard slap.

"I want you to make me cum again. But this time, I have a better idea." Daisy said as Cyd and Shelby stripped out of their pajamas so they would be completely naked like Daisy and lied down on the floor with Shelby behind Cyd, Daisy behind Shelby and Cyd behind Daisy, forming a daisy chain as they began to eat each other out.

Shelby shuddered as she felt Daisy working her tongue on her sensitive clit while Cyd licked Daisy from her pussy to her ass while Shelby lapped at her best friend's pussy and sucked on her clit right before pushing a finger slowly inside Cyd's ass, then adds another finger inside her tight puckered hole and starts pumping them nice and slow, making Cyd moan into Daisy's ass and pussy.

"Oh, my…fuck…Shelbs." Cyd moaned as she went back to rimming Daisy while spanking her. "Yeah, you like that? Huh? You naughty little princess."

Daisy moaned as she continued to eat out Shelby, pushing her tongue inside her wet pink hole while Shelby fingered Cyd's ass harder and faster while continuing her oral assault on her while Cyd kept rimming Daisy. All three of them continued to eat each other out in the daisy chain for a few minutes until they shared their most explosive orgasm, with Cyd being the first one to cum, squirting her juices all over Cyd's pretty face, Shelby being the second girl to cum and Daisy being the third girl to cum. Cyd, Shelby and Daisy all lied down on their backs, giving each other a few moments to relax.

"Uh, Daisy. You wouldn't by any chance invented the daisy chain?" Cyd asked, catching her breath.

"Maybe." Daisy winked at Cyd before giving her and Shelby a quick kiss. "This slumber party was very fun."

"We're glad that you enjoyed it." Shelby said.

"I want to continue doing things what girls do to each other." Daisy said.

"Maybe we can. Daisy, I dare you to sit on Shelby's face while I eat out Shelby." Cyd said. Daisy smiled at Shelby as she moved over to her and straddled her face while Cyd moved in between Shelby's legs, spreading them wide and holding them up in the air. "God, Shelbs. You're dripping wet. I am so getting a taste of that sweet pussy of yours."

Cyd pressed her mouth into Shelby's pussy, giving it a long lick while Daisy moaned out loud from the feeling of the blonde eating her pretty pussy. Cyd spreads her legs open and stuck her index and middle fingers inside her mouth, getting them nicely coated with her saliva before slipping them inside her own dripping wet snatch while she eats out Shelby. The brunette tomboy starts fucking herself with her fingers while her tongue danced on Shelby's clit. Daisy moaned as she began to play with her own breasts, flicking her hard nipples with her fingertips before pinching and twisting them while she looked down at the blonde.

"Mmm, that's it Shelby. Let me look into your pretty eyes. I want to watch you eat out your naughty princess." Daisy moaned as her and Shelby locked eyes with her and began to ride her tongue and bounced her ass up and down on her face. Cyd fingered herself as she continued to lash at Shelby's clit with her tongue and eased her fingers from out of her pussy and licked her sweet nectar clean off before pushing them inside Shelby's dripping wet cunt.

"Yes, Cyd. Keep doing that." Shelby moaned out as she continued to suck harder on Daisy's clit while she rode her face

Cyd adds a third finger inside Shelby and fingered her harder and faster while flicking her tongue on her clit. The blonde teen moaned into Daisy's pussy while Daisy was the loudest at moaning. Shelby continued her actions on Daisy, dipping her tongue in and out of her pussy, tongue fucking her senselessly and keeping it inside her pretty pink hole and moved it around. Shelby continued her oral assault on the beautiful princess until she began to taste a bit of liquid leaking out of her pussy, bringing her closer to her orgasm.

"AHHH! Shelby, don't stop! I'm gonna cum!" Daisy cried out as her pussy tightened around Shelby's tongue and began to squirt all over the blonde's pretty face while Shelby came all over Cyd's finger. Cyd eased her fingers slowly from out of Shelby's pussy and leaned in, giving it one big wet lick as Daisy climbed off of her face and looked at both her and Cyd.

"That was pretty fun. Anyone up for round two?" Daisy asked, smirking at both Cyd and Shelby.

 **And that was** _ **Slumber Party Fun**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed reading my 100** **th** **story. Next up, it's either the** _ **Modern Family**_ **story** _ **Spa Day**_ **with the pairings Claire/Haley/Alex or the** _ **Girl Meets World/Modern Family**_ **story** _ **Maya Meets Alex**_ **with Malex (Maya Hart/Alex Dunphy). Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames). Before I go, someone kept spamming messages on the reviews page of my stories about wanting me to do a story where Cyd Ripley looks like Cleo Bernstein. I keep deleting that message because I don't watch** _ **Crash & Bernstein**_ **. I didn't even care for it to be honest with you. So, whoever is spamming that message on the reviews, please stop. Also, if you have any requests, go to my page and you'll find a link to send me your requests for stories. Don't forget to get rid of the spaces. I'll see you guys next time and my next 100 stories. It would be 200 stories in the future. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
